


‘Pack’ and other drabbles

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin, Page Plant
Genre: 1970s, 1990s, AU - Crowleyverse, Angst, Bonus drabble, Bron-Yr-Aur, Cannonverse, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, DEATH (Diskworld character), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Height Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, John Paul Jones (mentioned), M/M, Page and Plant, Partner Betrayal, Pastiche, Pining, Poetry, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Regret, Road Trips, Rock Stars, Slash, Smut, Touring, Wedding Sex, Zepprompts, daily updates, drabble are 100, fanfic apprentice, magick, my fic are not knives, norse gods, record reviews, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: For Writers Month 2019 challenge (ongoing August) a multi- ship collection of Led Zeppelin drabbles previously published singly on tumblr. NOW COMPLETEedit 10/8/2019 Content note: most of this work is rated teens and up but there’s a ‘dark’ AU for Jimmy Page/Aleister Crowley with dubious consent. Other drabbles contain references to addiction, and a fair bit of fluff & smut - so I’ve taken a mature rating overall and I’ve chosen not to use archive warning overallBonus 06/04/2020 I will also add the occasional drabble from other challenges





	1. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers Month 2019 Day 2 prompt: Hurt/Comfort

“Not now Robert” Jimmy says.  
After that he barely looks up. Robert is so unused to shame he does not recognise it at first. 

John’s hackles rise, thinks this has gone far enough. Pulls Robert aside. Pushes him up against the wall. 

“You’re not his puppy Rob”  
“Don’t be a cunt Bonz”  
“How you gonna make me stop?” 

Robert goes for John like John knew he would. And John just takes it till Robert calms, like a blacksmith with a stallion. 

“If you’re anyone’s dog you’re mine” John says. “I found you first.”  
“I love you too Bonzo” Robert says.


	2. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers Month 2019 Day 3 Prompt: Coffee Shop AU

Alistair watches the young waiter, James, with a jaundiced eye. An underfed waif who plays jazz, Alistair’s heard. He’s the kind of young man that would do very well at Oxford - but working here in a Lyons Coffee house he maybe has two years before his pretty mouth puts him in prison. 

Alistair would like to throw down a couple of sovereigns and have the lad roughly in some dank entry. He knows James has recognised him, and could be persuaded. But regrettably morphia has mortified his flesh to the point of inertia. So Alistair drinks his coffee, and broods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only possible coffee shop AU I can imagine JP in. 
> 
> previously on tumblr


	3. Driven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers Month 2019 Day 4 Prompt: Road Trip

The first time they lift off in the Starship Robert looks at John and grins “Eh, Bonz, bet you’re just glad it’s not me driving” and John says “Well, you’d be a shit roadie now cos you can’t lift fuck all in those pants” 

Robert remembers when their ambitions were tethered to the price of a gallon of petrol and a road trip was as likely as the proposed Bilston Bypass. Sucking on the rubber syphon tube, risking a mouth full of trouble to be with John. Believes John was sent by the gods to drive them all to Valhalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: The Bilston Bypass was part of the ‘Black Country Route’ road system in the Midlands (Where RP and JB are from) and though meant to be built in 1964 just appearing on maps as ‘proposed route after decades long delays ’. RP has told lots of stories about trying to get to gigs , stealing gasoline (petrol) with Bonzo as teenagers .


	4. Ecstatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers Month Day 5 Prompt: Sound

Sound is Will given physical form, Jimmy believes. Sound takes Jimmy out of his head and into his body like redemption. Zeppelin’s sound floods him, purifies him, and washes away any bitter taste of sadness leaving something honeyed and holy. His band.  
Bonzo is his honour guard, echoing and defending, holding them together like a charioteer. John, his warrior-bard, summoning spirits, elaborating and challenging Jimmy’s lead. But Robert is his Angel, his dirty golden angel - Will made flesh, Sound made liquid, love made possible. As their sounds embrace, and Jimmy takes him, the whole crowd fucks Robert too. Ecstatic.


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers Month 2019 Day 6 
> 
> Early January 1969 - First US tour. Robert and Bonzo can’t sleep without each other...

Robert lies against John’s back, one hand crooked into his armpit, the other arm orphaned against the mattress. Not so much spooning as hanging on. 

“Bonz?”  
“Wha? Rob?”  
“but when did you really know”  
“what?” John sighs, awake again.   
“that you loved him?”  
“what are you on about Robert? from the first time I saw him, always, I always loved him, love him, course I do”   
“but were you sure?” Robert presses tighter against John, wraps his arm under John’s so he can feel his heart.   
“Yes. Go the fuck to sleep”   
“Bonzo?”  
“No”   
“John? ... Am I a good dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt: Kids
> 
> This was written for people who already know the back story - because it shows you care if you do. Kids having kids...


	6. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Writers Month 2019   
Day 7 prompt: Sports

Wolves are four nil down to West Brom at half time. The big blonde at the end urinal looks more pissed about it than most. 

You wouldn’t usually risk it at Molineux but the guy gives you this look like some kind of rockstar. Game on. 

He’s a striker, straight through your defences, puts his hand on your cock and says “I hope you like kissing” 

He’s got this tilted mouth like he’s smiling when he’s not, and you are unbearably hard already just watching him. When he kneels to suck you off you hear the crowd go wild. Score!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is inconceivable that Robert Plant would miss Wolves second half playing at home, however bad the score.   
This is totally non-cannon and I don’t know how I got here - your humble author apologises for any insinuation of disloyalty to Wolverhampton Wanderers this drabble implies - normal service will be resumed as soon as possible.


	7. Moroccan Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Writers Month 2019 day 8 prompt: colours 
> 
> Marrakesh 1970 / 1994 (your choice)

They lie yin yang, heads on each other’s thighs. Jimmy thinks there was maybe opium in the hash because he feels colours are dissolving into touch, like his fingers leave traces of light across Robert’s skin. 

Moroccan blonde, Afghani black. Impossibly blue sliver of sky, blue like mosque tile, white hand on golden skin, white sheets in gold light , brass hairs like brass lamps containing dangerous wishes. 

Robert starts again to slowly, so slowly, make Jimmy come. Jimmy’s eyes fill with rainbows, and he tries to speak but his tongue is heavy silver in his mouth. Blackout. Ultramarine. Infra red.


	8. 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Writers Month 2019 - Day 9 prompt: Time Travel 
> 
> Set Marrakesh PagePlant Unledded trip

Jimmy wakes with the call to prayer tangled up in a dream of needles, loss, and sickness. As the muezzin’s voice fades Jimmy reaches out blindly for Robert and finds instead a solid bear of a man sleeping beside him, arm outstretched. For a moment Jimmy’s hands are not his hands, though calloused in the same places. Wonderingly, Jimmy traces the deepening lines of Roberts face, the soft pelt of his chest. Awareness of the present gently floods him and Jimmy feels himself carried forward in time. He puts his still beautiful face in his hands and weeps with relief.


	9. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content note for dubious consent (Magick initiation) and bad Dom headfuckery 
> 
> Day 10 Prompt: Dark AU 
> 
> Can be read with ‘Ruined’ drabble in this collection same AU

“James” Aleister repeats “words are never safe so stop snivelling” 

The light is too bright to see him. Jimmy’s stomach feels hollowed out from maybe a day, maybe more, without water. The scent of Aleister’s breath makes Jimmy retch. He’d cry if he had the ability to make tears. 

“Stop trying to bargain” Aleister continues “James, a real adept only cares for what he wills” He puts a hand on Jimmy’s arm, and Jimmy flinches then flushes with shame because he feels grateful for being touched at all. Then the door is shut and it is entirely dark once again.


	10. Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third Crowleyverse AU drabble for Writers Month 2019 (follows ‘Ruined’ and ‘Bargain’ in this collection. 
> 
> Day 11 prompt: whump 
> 
> for S - the first Crowley/Page follower

He doesn’t know who he was and isn’t sure he ever had known. Someone brings water in darkness, but when he tries to speak the words are not in a language he himself understands. 

He does not know why he is beside a river. He does not recognise the quiet man who holds him. He knows he is no longer cold. The man calls his name softly. With great effort Jimmy says “Help me” 

The man is Jean-Paul, says they have played music together. Jimmy tries hard to believes him because the man has given him back a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Paul is and is not a JPJ character. JP/JPJ follows Decca Days RPS cannon as per BBB and SZC


	11. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For writers month 2019 day 12 prompt: Dreams 
> 
> Crowleyverse AU drabble number 4  
London 1933

On the third day after Jean-Paul brings him back to the rooming house Jimmy finally manages to sleep.  
He dreams, aware he is dreaming, of Aleister. He dreams Aleister is an angel of light burning him with the touch of his palms, till Jimmy is nothing but a white hot metal cage for his soul. 

Jimmy opens his eyes, sees Jean-Paul’s quizzical concern as he rises from a cane chair and crosses to the bed. 

“Your fever’s broken” Jean-Paul says looking relieved. “Do you know where you are James?”  
‘Safe’ Jimmy thinks  
“With you, Jean” he says


	12. Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For writers month 2019 day 13 prompt: feelings 
> 
> Set mid 1969 after the story Push Push around the time of recording Led Zeppelin II

Technically, Jimmy believes that Led Zeppelin II is good. Great even. However, deep feelings in music are one thing, and feelings in daylight are another.

Jimmy’s feelings are getting in the way. He can’t make a favourite of Robert. All Robert does all day is feel.

He is explaining to Robert this afternoon that aspects of their dynamic creatively, appear to have manifested in some unforeseen ways that he, Jimmy, had not anticipated. He is earnestly engaged in announcing that suppressing these manifestations is _not_ his intention.

Robert doesn’t understand. Says “_no more words Pagey_” and kisses his mouth shut.


	13. Far far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For writers month 2019 day 14 prompt: Fairy Tale

_“Once upon a time lived a beautiful dark prince who believed he was a dragon. He cast a spell on daddy and took him away in his enchanted airship. But we can hear daddy can’t we poppet? That’s right, on the magic musicbox.”_

_“Yes my sweet, daddy is a prince too, a golden prince who holds the dragon’s heart in a secret casket so he cannot be harmed”_

_“Yes, daddy will come home my darling. Daddy ate three pomegranates seeds here with us. Do you remember pomegranate sweetlove?This means he can return to us for three times every year.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant has said that when his eldest child was small she thought she had two fathers and one was in the radio - also that his daughter did not recognise him when he came home from touring. This is a story and the wee princess and her mother are imaginary characters inspired by this observation.


	14. Acapulco Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for writers month 2019 day 15 prompt: first time
> 
> cross-posted in my work 'all those things the best I can' which is written for a collection of x male reader POV. If you like this very niche POV in this lovingly niche fandom please let me know or find me on tumblr and ask for more <3

  


  


The first time you go swimming, after your scars have silvered, you pause at the very edge of the pool and remember that picture of Robert dripping wet. You catch this guy checking you out, catching something of your mood, and you realize you are healed. Dive in.

Later with headphones on you make yourself come so hard you think your voice might be permanently damaged.

_ “Many dreams come true, and some have silver linings_”.

Robert kissing your chest, sucking your dick, Jimmy watching. You understand now you want to fuck him _and_ be him - it will always be both.


	15. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for writers month 2019 day 16 prompt: soulmates

$10,000 to shut up that fucking song, absolutely! Robert thinks. And it’s the only thing that’s made him laugh about it in a decade. That wedding song. Well, who else has to constantly be reminded by radio that other people are having the special day he and Jimmy never could?  
Not that they would have chosen some kind of tacky public declaration. Of all his marriages, Robert thinks, his one with Jimmy has been the most public. He talks about it openly, everyone thinks he’s such a tease. But it breaks him - never to say his soul only mated once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are strangers to the story Robert Plant once paid $10k to the fund-drive of a Portland radio station in return for the pledge that they never play Stairway to Heaven ever again


	16. Unsaid 1969

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For writers month 2019 day 18 prompt: Poetry 
> 
> Setting Summer 1969 after the story Push Push - Robert and Jimmy have become lovers but nothing is simple between them

My sweet lord, my dark Albion commands,

With the magic of his hands,

Leads me into promised lands,

Lays me down, forsakes me.

I ache for him in secret hours,

Make loving trysts in secret bowers,

He moves me with his arcane powers,

Lays me down, and takes me.

* * *

My dirty golden angel,

drowning me in hell,

When I see you moving,

I feel our music swell,

You know I can’t resist you,

you punish me so well,

You’re hunter, I am quarry,

for you my love I fell,

I love you with a whole heart,

but will never tell.


	17. C'est Fou - from Crowleyverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 17 of writers month 2019 prompt’ accidental baby acquisition’ I praise posted ‘parental’ a fic by @bonzobreakbeat as I believe this work to be the final word on jimbert-spawn. To complete the whole 31 prompts however I wrote this bonus drabble from the world of my AU fic ‘In the core of every star’ where Jimmy Page is lost back in 1933 and is lovers with Aleister Crowley and a musician, Jean-Paul (who is and is not JPJ) anyway… (I'm collating this April 2020 just so all the prompts are together)

The buzz at the cafe when Jimmy arrives is unusually focused on Jean-Paul. Jean passes through life with such competence that often people fail to register his actions.

But even Jean-Paul cannot deflect from the spectacle of him carrying a very young baby in a raggedy blanket. A baby who is wailing.

Jimmy touches Jean’s elbow but Jean is entirely focused on the infant.

“Ne pleure pas, petit ange. C'est bon bébé.”

“A foundling, Jim, left under the piano! Mon Dieu, C’est fou!”

Jimmy is alarmed at how adorable he is finding Jean-Paul shocked into speaking French. 


	18. Asgård

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers month 2019 prompt: Mythology

Freyja: Thor I raise you two gold arm rings for the blonde one. 

Odin: So son, will you yield to my Lady and take the brother? 

Thor (to Freyja): Second mother to me you may be, but you cannot take all the pretty ones. That boy is my blood too. I will not fight you with my fists, so drink for drink will suit us! 

Loki (laughing): So nobody dare challenge me for the little mage? Fuck you all. 

Odin: kindred! kindred! - in the end the Norns decide their fate. I will take the wise one, and they the drummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Thor the thunderer; Odin All-Father; Freja Lady-Who-Knows; Loki of the Crossroads. The Norns (mentioned) 
> 
> Asgård 1970/ eternal time 
> 
> Soundtrack: Led Zeppelin III


	19. Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers month 2019 day 20 prompt: Weird

Bonzo watches Jimmy run a lighter under the foil with morbid fascination because it would take too much effort to look away.The room smells cloyingly sweet.

Jimmy starts looking like somebody has just fucked his brains out when his face slips and goes bluegrey.

Adrenaline forces Bonzo to his feet before he’s sure what he’s doing. He’s picked Jimmy up and he’s shaking him. Shouting for Peter and the fucking doctor.

Bonzo is freaking out. It’s fucking weird. Everyone says you can’t OD like that. Jimmyweakly claws at him, whispering something. Bonzo listens, Jimmy is asking for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why this story came to me today - I didn’t really like the prompt. But this is the other side of Zeppelin, the shade to the light...


	20. Epimetheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writers month 2019 prompt for day 21: Hope 
> 
> setting 1968 After Jimmy hears Robert sing and before Robert arrives in Pangbourne

Jimmy thinks hope is over-rated. He imagines hope as this ugly trampled fairy, unable to escape Pandora’s jar till Prometheus’ idiot brother fishes her out. Without hope people would simply get on and cope.

Who needs hope when you simply need to practice what you want every day. Simply need to hold the total picture in your mind’s eye in every detail through force of will.

What’s the use of hoping that Robert would ever look at him again with liquid eyes of dream and sincerity. What’s the use of hoping Robert will soon be at the boathouse door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus and Epimetheus are Titans, twin sons of Atlas. Prometheus steals fire from the gods for people to have. The gods take revenge by sending Pandora and her jar containing all the pain and evil of life to Epimethus which is the story of Pandora’s box. Jimmy’s take on hope is the classical interpretation which is that hope is actually one of the pains and evils of life. 
> 
> This was going to be a sunny story about Jimmy’s first guitar so you have to blame disagreement in the sources about if Jimmy was bought a guitar by his parents or found one magically lying around from the previous occupants of his house. Instead you have another piece of melancholy and pining.


	21. Summer of ‘69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for writers month 2019 day 22 prompt: Summer 
> 
> Set June 28th 1969, Bath Pavillon, England (It’s an open air venue, a recreation ground in the centre of the city)

You’re not really getting into the music until Blodwyn pig start doing this lush spaced out slide guitar number.

You see this tall blonde guy with his eyes closed, cocksure, leaning up against the stack, swaying.

You can’t look away, you’ve not kissed another man yet but you know you will.

He opens his eyes and your gazes tangle. You wait for the rejection but it doesn’t come. He holds you across the hundred yards like he’s giving you his blessing. Then with a soft smile he turns and saunters backstage. You never feel anything close to shame ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blodwyn pig song is ‘Sorry Jill’ and you can listen at https://youtu.be/w5m7q7zyrOE 
> 
> If you prefer a Zepp track let me know which one you’d pick for this story. 
> 
> Homosexual acts between two men over 21 in private had been decriminalised for two years.


	22. Chopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Led Zeppelin | Diskworld crossover for writers month 2019 Day 23 prompt: Death
> 
> Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> Characters: John Bonham | DEATH 
> 
> Setting: near Windsor 25th September 1980
> 
> .

...

John is feeling better than he has in a long time. His head is clear, hands steady. He’s not sure which fuckwit has let in the tall stranger, but this morning he feels quite peaceful about it.

_“Hello mate” _

“HELLO MR BONHAM”

John doesn’t usually like strangers but the guy interests him.

“BEFORE WE GO I WONDER IF I MIGHT HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?” 

John remembers then who the guy is and why he is here.

_“Jason? Zoe? Pat?”_

“THEY WILL BE LOOKED AFTER. SORRY IT HAS TO BE LIKE THIS.”

_“How_ do we... Go?” 

“TRIUMPH CHOPPER”

_“Uh, ok mate. Ok_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn’t like this prompt but I do love DEATH from the diskworld. I hope John Bonham plays drums in Valhalla. I’m off now to listen to Blue Oyster Cult. Adieu.


	23. 93 93/93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writers month 2019 day 24 prompt: Superheros / Supervillains

Dear Alan, 

I hope you find it permissible for me to write on a matter outside our usual themes. 

I was saddened to read you repudiate Batman - the Killing Joke as a ‘regrettable misstep’ as I sincerely respect your attempts to fuse Magick and art. 

Working ritually at such levels generates forces in our work that we cannot be fully cognisant of, and which manifest in retrograde cultural directions for a time. 

My bastard children in hair metal attest to this inevitability. Yet following such unravelled strands may yet guide beings towards squaring their own circles. 

Love under Will,  
Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an entirely imagined correspondence and I have no idea if IRL Jimmy Page and Alan Moore have ever met. Both have similar interests in Magick and their respective art forms, and both collect works of Aleister Crowley. I think they would get on if Jimmy could get a word in edgewise.
> 
> 93 93/93 is a numerological rendition of ‘Love under Will’ - a short version of the Thelema sign off.


	24. Bellis Perennis; Papaver Somniferum; Rosa x Damascena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for writers month 2019 day 25 prompt: Flowers
> 
> Setting ‘Robert quietly reads Tolkien while Jimmy sleeps with his head on Robert’s lap’ anon ask on tumblr 25/08/2019

** Common daisy - 1970 **

Robert feels Jimmy sleeping now but keeps on reading out loud from the Hobbit a little longer. He never wants this moment to end. 

Finally Robert closes his book and looks down. Jimmy’s face is calm, vulnerable. Being in Wales has let Jimmy open up to Robert. The slow rhythm of days has allowed something to flower between them that is always crushed on tour. Robert lightly brushes his fingertips across Jimmy’s lips in lieu of a kiss. 

Carmen toddles up clutching something for her daddy. Robert threads the daisy stems in Jimmy’s hair while Carmen giggles, pats his face. 

* * *

**Poppies II - 1977 **

Jimmy sleeps now in Robert’s lap. Robert checks Jimmy’s breathing and steadies his own as the urge to slap Jimmy and scream comes in waves and ebbs away. 

Robert can hear John bawling at someone in the next room. Turning fear into rage seems infinitely easier to Robert than holding this precious man with gentle hands. 

Robert turns back to his book. Sam looks out over the vale of Gorgoroth thinking Frodo is dead. Robert feels Jimmy’s ring hanging round his own neck. Jimmy has no right now to claim fealty but Robert cannot turn away love, even when poisoned. 

* * *

**Damask rose - 1994 **

Jimmy is sleeping now, his head still cradled on Robert’s thigh. Jimmy is usually energised after sex but hash and the heat have lulled him. Slumber is a beautiful word Robert thinks. 

Robert reaches out carefully and pulls ‘Unfinished Tales’ from beneath the pillow and unfolds his reading glasses. Magnified Jimmy looks more beautiful to Robert now than ever. Jimmy’s early beauty could be superficial Robert thinks, but now it is starting to bloom. 

Attar of roses. Robert will go to the souk and get some for Jimmy. He will bring it back to this quiet room and anoint him. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have permission from Carmen Plant, a non famous person, to draw on her childhood as inspiration so I tread very carefully - please bear in mind ‘Carmen’ is a character. Robert is a character. Jimmy is a character. Only the daisies are real.
> 
> 'Common daisy' - is set alongside my other Bron-Yr-Aur drabbles.  
'Poppies II' - is set minutes after 'Poppies' in this drabble collection  
'Damask rose' - is set minutes after 'Moroccan Blonde' in this drabble collection


	25. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writers month 2019 Day 26 prompt : Wedding

Weddings always make Robert horny and Robert thinks Jimmy looks particularly sexy in a tux. Thinks it all needs unravelling.  
He follows Jimmy into the bathroom and puts a hand over his mouth - makes sure his startled eyes quickly turn to the old ‘yes’ and kisses him with a hand already on his crotch. 

It can be weeks or years between embraces but Jimmy still makes Robert breathless in the way he gives himself away. An old vow between them that has never been broken. 

“Let’s go get Jason out of bed and play some numbers eh?” Robert says. After. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Jason Bonham’s wedding in 1990 Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, and Jason Bonham played a jam together. 
> 
> This story is inspired by the way Robert tells this tale - which is that Jason was already in his wedding bed when the others decided to go get him back out to play together. An interesting Zeppelin fertility ritual :) 
> 
>   
(edited these notes: as I messed the dates up) - In 1995 Jason played with this line up for LZ’s induction to the rock and roll hall of fame (but actually they first played in public in 1988 for Atlantic record’s 40th anniversary. I will at some point stick my LZ timeline up round my bedroom and it will look like one of those things the cops find when they arrest the super criminal)   
For the Celebration Day tribute concert for Ahmet Ertegun in 2007 Zeppelin ‘reformed’ with Jason replacing his dad on drums. Despite the incredible success of this concert and speculation this did not lead to LZ touring with this line up - most sources put this down to Robert Plant’s reluctance.


	26. My, My, My,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from writers month 2019: Day 27 prompt - celebration

“No baby, no” Jimmy shrugs Robert off and keeps pacing.  
Robert feels like this has been going on for hours but it’s actually been 12 minutes. 

“Jimmy, Jimmymate, slow down. I don’t know why you even read the fucking notices”  
Robert tries again. Catches Jimmy into his arms. Weighs him down with love. 

“The cover isn’t right either...”  
“Jimmy” Robert speaks softly knowing Jimmy will have to listen harder “Is it what we wanted? does it say the right things?”  
“Yes’ Jimmy can rarely lie to Robert if they are touching. 

“Ahmet loves it” Robert says. Jimmy leans against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LZ III received a very mixed reception. The music was more varied and ‘lighter’ and songs like ‘celebration day’ which inspired this fic were about social unrest and more difficult themes than previous albums. Jimmy did hate the cover afaik. Celebration day addresses social unrest and injustice, quite obliquely imo but a change for LZ who had witnessed racism and uprisings in the US and has a fair bit of hippy baiting and gender policing themselves. Ahmet Ertegun championed them at Atlantic records and likely educated them about racism against Turkish heritage people and other PoC in the US - LZ named his tribute concert in 2007 Celebration Day. 
> 
> ps in my headcannon LZ III is Robert and Jimmy’s ‘mated’ album. The first that allows Robert more creative control reflecting a greater equality - thus making the fourth, untitled album, and everything else possible.


	27. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for writers month 2019 - Day 28 prompt: Family 
> 
> No archive warnings given for this chapter

He is gone  
He’s gone  


He’s gone  
He’s gone. I should have gone. Should have gone. He’s gone. He’s gone I should I should I

should I should have gone. He’s Gone Gone Gone 

GONE.  
I

  
I

  
I should. I should have gone.

Never coming back. Baby PLEASE baby, please baby. Gone. He’s gone gone gone gone. Never ever. Coming back. Should. I should have gone,

HOW can he ever?

How?  
Gone,  
He’s gone.  
Please baby, please.  
Baby I’m sorry.  
Sorry baby. I’m so 

sorry.  
I’m so so sorry baby.  
I should. I should.

  
How?  
Can he ever forgive me?

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon - He didn’t go. I haven’t forgiven him & who knows if Robert ever did. But it wasn’t the end. Maybe Jimmy felt for a time it was. Maybe he wasn’t able to feel much at the time. From Robert’s POV? let’s leave that for the songs.


	28. Not when we are lying down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for writers month 2019 - Day 29 prompt: Height difference 
> 
> Setting: A hotel on the Page/Plant tour late 1990s Jimmy is telling Robert about the message boards on Zepp fansites (You know now they read AO3 right?)

“Most of them think you’re taller”  
“What most? So like some people think I’m not?”   
“But you’re not”  
“Jimmylove, age isn’t making that much difference - I just got more humble”  
“And the heels...”  
“Sod off. What about that time I was barefoot - I still look way taller”   
“So cameras lie baby, you know that”   
“Not about you...”  
“Don’t puppy dog me now Robert. We’ve got to leave in 10”   
“They can wait. Maybe ... you can’t?”   
“Um?”  
“Maybe you wanna play tall dark stranger?”   
“Taller dark handsome stranger”   
“Ok Jimmy, I mean... Sire”  
“Like that baby?”   
“Yeah, just like that... Unh”


	29. “Then weigh what loss your honour may sustain”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for writers month 2019 - day 30 prompt: Pining 
> 
> Setting: Gladsaxe Denmark 17 March 1969

It’s not that Jimmy had precisely promised him anything but that doesn’t make it any easier to watch him fall in love with Robert.

John realises what’s happening long before Robert does. Watches Jimmy watching. Feelsthe ghost-memory of having Jimmy’s considerable focus for himself. 

In those Decca days Jimmy was a kid like Robert- but even then what Jimmy wanted, Jimmy got. 

John thinks Robert doesn’t understand what’s happening to him, doesn’t realise why Jimmy moves him the way he does. Robert thinks it’s just the music, but John remembers the taste of Jimmy’s mouth and says nothing.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ship dynamics fan cannon follows Decca Days / Jimsy stories Bonzobreakbeat
> 
> The title is from Laertes to Ophelia Act 1 Scene iii The Tragedy of Hamlet Prince of Denmark by William Shakespeare


	30. Regal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus written to complete the writers month challenge 2019 but out of sequence. Prompt = annoyed
> 
> Previously on tumblr. This is based on JPJ’s account of the ‘room was full of firemen’ story which was retold by many as JPJ ‘mistaking’ a drag queen for a cis woman and which is told by JPJ as an ongoing friendship with drag performers (some of whom now I guess would be written of by reporters as women who were trans) and a chance to point out his and Jimmy’s sophistication as opposed to RP and JB’s homophobia (transphobia?) at that time.
> 
> .

John catches Jimmy’s eye, raises an eyebrow. Honestly Robert can be so gauche sometimes. John had hoped that Jimmy could assert a little more influence, but he thinks Jimmy actually likes Robert being like this so he can enjoy being smug about it later. 

Even John B is being a gentleman, now he’s stopped gawking. Stephanie and her friends had been patient with him. Well, John thinks, they get entirely too much practice. But really Robert would benefit from a good slap. It’s not just his naïveté, John considers, it’s his jealousy, a pretty farm boy among Queens. Utterly annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and her friends are real historical people but I’ve never seen Stephanie’s lat name reported, or anyone else’s names. If you know please contact me via tumblr or my email (in my profile) so I can tag her/ others as RPF characters.


	31. Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for writer's month August 2019 - Day 31 prompt 'there was only one bed' 
> 
> This is a Band Of Joy story. 
> 
> I realized when I added a bonus drabble to this collection there were some missing... so Like Jimmy I put it out when it turns up

There was only one bed. So they both get in it.

Often there is no bed at all so they sleep in the van.

“Eric and Ernie” John says “cept you can’t dance”

  
“Stop fucking tossing about Rob, Christ”

“Can’t sleep”

“So, why don’t you… y’know… calm yourself?”

“Bonz? you wanna… uh… help?”

  
“Yeah… I do actually”

  
Robert likes John’s thigh between his own, likes how John makes him wait, switches it up smooth. Rough.

  
John will be the best drummer in the world. Robert knows because John has told him. Robert’s gonna make it. Soon. He’s nearly there. Joy. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s sadly anachronistic as 1971 but the track for this story is Proud Mary from Ike and Tina Turner - make sure to listen to Tina do the intro “We don’t do it nice, and easy. We do it nice, and rough”
> 
> Eric and Ernie is a Morcambe and Wise reference. If you’re not old like me go watch them for late 1960s/ 70s Brit humour. Like many comedy duos from Laurel and Hardy on, the two men used sharing an apartment and double bed to comic effect. Eric Morcambe insisted on smoking a pipe to be ‘masculine’ so if you like you can imagine John Henry doing this after he’s finished off Robert.


	32. extra: For Styx (a Page and Plant drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I though I would add bonus drabble here. This one is from the Zepprompts weekly lockdown challenge on tumblr April 2020 set from visual writer prompts. This one was of an empty escalator. It reminded me of the Electric Press Kit interview Robert and Jimmy did to promote No Quarter in 1994 on the intersection of Camden High Street near Camden Town underground station.

Robert doesn’t trust him yet, not to get broken. All these years he was gone. Ten years gone. Fourteen. But now it is suddenly like Jimmy is newborn and Robert needs to hold him close. It feels like he is precious. It feels like he is suffocating.

So, he walks out his own front door. Right across Holland Park. Notting Hill Gate tube, Tottenham Court Road. Northern line, Camden Town. Decca. Olympic. Atlantic. Mississippi Delta. Machynlleth. Marrakesh. Rhodes.

Hades. 

Underground. The Escalator. He’s forgotten his coat. Forgotten why he was angry. Just longs to be with him.

Up above.

Again.

the interview is here [EPC 20th September 1994](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEnh1HhrArE)


	33. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Visual Writing prompts #6

The third time their hands graze John knows it isn’t accidental.

Little that Jimmy does, ever is. Jimmy at the mixing desk resembles someone exceptionally gifted playing chess. He is thinking six moves ahead. He is tactical. Intuitive. Absorbed.

Jimmy has invited John to play. He hopes it isn’t merely nostalgia. That he allows himself to hope at all amuses him. Jimmy knows the exact distance with which to place them all for best effect.

Jimmy says softly “John. I’ve missed you”

And turns down the fader for Robert’s vocal, till all John can hear is his own quickening pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> For Robert Plant/John Bonham and Jimmy Page/John Paul Jones I am indebted to ship dynamics and canon according to Bonzobreakbeat and Smallzeppelincupcakes
> 
> writing dyslexia sans beta - small prize (giftfic / a drabble?) to anyone identifying which chapter is 1 word short. Bonus if you suggest the word.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343523) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)


End file.
